Talk:Chroniton
Greek root "chrono-" vs. "chroni-" The greek root meaning "time" is "chronos", therefore I always imagined this being called a "chronOton" while watching the show. If there is no specific reference within a canonical text, I move that the name of this particle should be changed to the more linguistically-accurate "Chronoton." -- Jason * Chroniton is accurate in terms of what is written in the script, and also how it was spoken. --Alan del Beccio 04:05, 1 February 2006 (UTC) * In addition to the greek roots of the word, in Year of Hell Janeway clearly says ChronOton. It should be changed to Chronoton. --Olexus Do we know when Federation scientests discovered Chronitons? The following are probably progressively later. *When Starship sensor suites can reliably detect chronitons. *When tricorders (much smaller than a starship) can reliably detect chronitons One item that might be before or after when tricorders can detect chronitons: When artifical sight devices like a VISOR can relibly show chronitons.--Will 01:57, 12 August 2006 (UTC) : > Spoiler :It's not canon, but Wikia:StarTrekWiki:Provenance of Shadows has its solution. The book conflicts with most other Star Trek books, but in it, Dr. McCoy and Spock discover it over 20+ years. Because of the conflicts with continuity, I do not think this explaination should be used in the Canon without help. Will (talk -- ) 07:40, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :< End spoiler Removed I removed :Chronitons may be related to chronometric particles, but it is unclear how. It is possible that chronitons are a specific type of chronometric particle, of which there are others. as speculation. -Angry Future Romulan 21:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the following: ::*''In quantum physics, the quantum (smallest possible part) of time is called the chronon. Chronons are defined as 10-43 s. The name "chroniton" is a variant of this. However, chronons are not particles, simply the smallest possible intervals of time.'' :As it has nothing to do with Star Trek chronitons.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:35, August 28, 2010 (UTC) The Chroniton Awards I'm thinking of awarding the prize for "most desperately overused bullshit Deus Ex Machina term used when Voyager writers couldn't figure their way out of a plot award" to the Chroniton. There was at least one period in Voyager, and it may have been the whole show, where basically every problem they met was solved by reversing the polarity of some Chronitons. They didn't even bother making up new names for their nonsense particles, it was Chronitons, every week. Never mind that they couldn't think up a plot that wasn't solved with some handwaving nonsense like this. At least when TOS / TNG had a technical problem, the solution seemed halfway plausible, with a bit of actual science mixed in with the wibble. Least they could have done is get a high-school physics teacher on as a consultant. And most of the problems in TOS / TNG were solved by Human interaction. Or at least Human / alien interaction. Or thoughtful ideas. Not re-combobulating the technobabble. I'd sooner see a thousand TNG episodes where the Holodeck goes wrong, than a single Voyager Chroniton. Also seeking nominations for "Least realistic portrayal of Human relationship" and "least warmth in a character" for Voyager. The current front-runner is everybody. 01:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC)